Week end londonien
by VTK
Summary: Gagnante d'un concours, me voilà en route avec ma sœur à bord de l'Eurostar. Ma destination ? Londres. La raison ? Tokio Hotel. Le rêve peut commencer...
1. Ch 1 : En route vers Eux !

Résumé: Gagnante d'un concours, me voilà en route avec ma sœur à bord de l'Eurostar. Ma destination ? Londres. La raison ? Tokio Hotel. Le rêve peut commencer...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

-Chloé, est-ce que tu réalises ?

-Je ne crois pas Vanessa...

**C'est au moins la centaine fois que je lui pose la même question, et au moins la centaine fois qu'elle me donne la même réponse. Je crois que le bonheur rend stupide. Car nous sommes heureuses, totalement heureuses. A l'heure actuelle, nous sommes dans un train, l'Eurostar pour être exacte. Nous sommes trois dans la cabine. Oui trois, une femme nous tient compagnie. Une journaliste. Une journaliste agaçante qui plus est.**

_Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle soit là celle là ?_

-Alors mesdemoiselles, que ressentez-vous à cet instant précis ? **demande t-elle d'une voix suraigüe.**

_A cet instant précis vous dites ? Une envie fulgurante de vous foutre mon poing dans la gueule !_

-On est heureuses et on réalise pas vraiment la chance qu'on a ! **répond Chloé, le sourire aux lèvres.**

-Oui c'est assez compréhensible, remporter un concours devant des milliers de jeunes filles et gagner un week end entier avec Tokio Hotel c'est une chance inouïe ! **commente la journaliste en prenant des notes.**

-Une chance inouïe, oui c'est une chance inouïe, **répète-je à voix basse en regardant le paysage défiler sous mes yeux...**

**Le train file à toute vitesse en direction de Londres, la capitale britannique. Mon esprit dérive, bien loin de cette cabine et de cette enquiquineuse de journaliste. J'entends encore sa voix stridente résonner dans ma tête, et décide d'écouter de la musique pour échapper à cette torture. Mon choix se tourne bien évidemment vers la musique de Tokio Hotel, et j'enchaine sans interruption leurs deux albums, les yeux fermés.**

**Soudain, je sens le train ralentir, et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux.**

-Le train arrive en gare, **m'explique Chloé en souriant.**

**Je me redresse et regarde par la fenêtre. Le paysage a complètement changé. On est en Angleterre.**

_On est proche d'eux..._

**A l'arrêt total du train, j'attrape rapidement mon sac de voyage, ma sœur en fait de même, et nous courrons comme deux folles vers le quai. La journaliste ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre, essoufflée.**

-Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que vous semblez pressées ! **s'exclame t-elle.**

-Normal nan ? **réponds-je tandis que mon sourire s'agrandit encore.**

-Bien, nous avons encore le temps pour quelques questions, **annonce t-elle de sa voix perçante.**

_Roh putain, c'est reparti..._

-Alors, que ressentez-vous à cet instant précis ?

_Combien de fois va t-elle encore nous poser cette question ? Si c'est une psy faut qu'elle le dise !_

-On est contentes, encore une fois, **dis-je en m'efforçant de rester calme.** Maintenant qu'on est arrivé à Londres, on a conscience que le moment fatidique va avoir lieu dans très peu de temps, alors forcément on est très excitées.

-Oui je vois, **marmonne t-elle en griffonnant sur son maudit carnet.** Et savez-vous ce que vous allez leur dire ?

-Perso j'en sais rien, **réponds-je en toute franchise.**

-On verra bien quand on sera avec eux, **ajoute Chloé.**

-De toute façon on va pas les voir pour les interviewer mais pour passer un bon moment avec eux, donc pas besoin de préparer quoique ce soit, ça se fera tout seul, **achève-je.**

**La journaliste finit de noter tout ce qu'on vient de dire tandis que je lui lance un regard noir, puis elle nous invite à la suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur de la gare. Là bas, une grande berline de couleur sombre nous attend. On grimpe dedans, un peu surprises, et nous laissons conduire jusqu'à notre destination inconnue.**

* * *

Coucou ! Comme vous le voyez, j'entame déjà ma 4e fiction sur Tokio Hotel :D

J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous serez nombreux à découvrir cette nouvelle histoire !

Laissez moi vos avis, et à bientôt -j'espère- pour le chapitre suivant !

B'sous à tous

VTK


	2. Ch 2 : THE rencontre

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Je viens de débarquer à Londres avec ma soeur et la journaliste. Je sais pas où je vais mais je sais que je vais les voir...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

-Donc là nous allons jusqu'à un hôtel tout près d'ici, où vous allez enfin rencontrer vos idoles, **explique la journaliste.**

-Cool ! **s'exclame Chloé en trépignant d'impatience sur son siège.**

**Son comportement n'échappe pas à la journaliste qui se met à griffonner à nouveau sur son carnet. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien noter dessus, d'ailleurs je donnerai cher pour pouvoir lui arracher des mains.**

**La voiture se stoppe alors devant un grand hôtel de luxe et la portière s'ouvre à la volée. Un homme tout de noir vêtu nous fais signe de sortir, ce que je fais la première. En marchant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel, j'aperçois des centaines de fans hurlant derrière des barrières de protection. Certaines tiennent des posters ou des pancartes représentant le célèbre groupe allemand. Elles doivent se demander d'où on sort et ce qu'on fait là.**

_Si elles savaient..._

**Arrivées dans le hall, un homme d'une imposante stature nous explique qu'on va pouvoir passer tout l'après-midi avec le groupe, et que notre rencontre aura lieu dans un salon privé.**

-Qu'a t-il dit ? **nous demande la journaliste sitôt que l'homme est parti.**

-Vous ne comprenez pas l'anglais ? **dis-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.**

- Nan pas vraiment, **grimace t-elle.** Je compte sur vous hein !

**Un fin sourire étire mes lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de me frotter les mains, jubilant intérieurement.**

_Alors ça ma pauvre, fais moi confiance tu vas pouvoir compter sur nous..._

**On avance le long d'un long couloir, et là le stress commence à monter d'un cran. On va enfin pouvoir les voir en vrai, être proches d'eux, leur parler...**

-Passe moi l'appareil photo, **m'ordonne Chloé à voix basse.**

**Je le lui donne avant de continuer mon chemin. On s'arrête au bout du couloir, devant une grande porte en bois massif. Je prends une grande inspiration, essaye de calmer les battements précipités de mon cœur, et ouvre la porte.**

-Hallo ! **hurle quatre voix d'hommes en chœur.**

**Ils sont là, tous les quatre, souriants. Ils sont installés autour d'une grande table, assis négligemment sur des chaises. Le plus proche de moi est Georg, assis vers la gauche, ensuite viennent Bill, Tom, et enfin Gustav. Je me penche vers eux tour à tour pour leur faire la bise et me présenter, puis c'est au tour de ma sœur. Eux, enchainent pour plaisanter sur leur présentation réservée habituellement à leurs apparitions vidéo :**

-Ich bin Bill...

-Ich bin Tom...

-Ich bin Gustav...

-Ich bin Georg...

-Und wir sind... Tokio Hotel !

**Un grand éclat de rire suit leur déclaration. C'est détendues que ma sœur et moi nous asseyons à leur table, face à eux. Nous décidons de discuter tous ensemble en anglais, pour faire honneur au pays de notre rencontre.**

-Ok, moi je parle pas anglais, tu te démerdes Vanessa ! **me lâche ma sœur, en français.**

-Tu vas faire quoi toi alors ? **demande-je, surprise.**

**Elle ne me répond pas et allume son appareil photo numérique, avant de mitrailler le groupe.**

-J'immortalise l'instant, **annonce t-elle avant de me lancer un grand sourire.**

-Comme tu voudras, **réponds-je, toujours aussi étonnée.**

-Euh sinan... vous venez d'où ? **me demande Bill en regardant ma sœur d'un air suspicieux.**

-On vit près de Paris, dans une ville pommée, **explique-je.**

-Paris ? **répète Tom. **Ah j'aime Paris, on y est souvent d'ailleurs !

-Pas aussi souvent qu'aux Etats-Unis, **fais-je remarquer.**

-Tu n'as pas tort, **admet Georg.** Mais la France reste quand même l'une de nos destinations préférées, on adore les Français !

-Oui enfin Georg adore les Français, moi je préfère les Françaises, **charrie Tom en se balançant dangereusement sur sa chaise.** Et d'ailleurs, je peux dire sans me vanter que les Françaises me préfèrent aussi... Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

**Tom vient de tomber lourdement de sa chaise et de s'étaler sur le sol devant nos yeux ébahis. On se regarde tous tour à tour avant d'exploser de rire. Ma sœur se lève et va devant Tom pour le prendre en photo, l'humiliant encore plus. Je le vois se relever en fronçant les sourcils, l'air profondément vexé.**

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on dit que de la merde ! **lance Georg d'un air satisfait.**

-Pff tu sais très bien que je disais la vérité, **grimace t-il en se massant le bas du dos.**

**Je le regarde faire sans rien dire, admirant le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux. La scène n'échappe pas à la journaliste qui me trahit en hurlant de sa voix perçante.**

-Ah ah ! Vanessa est en train de déshabiller Tom du regard !

* * *

Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre, ça vous plait ?

J'espère que oui, j'attends vos avis en tout cas :)

Gros b'sous à tous, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

VTK


	3. Ch 3 : Willkommen bei Delireland !

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Arrivée à Londres avec ma sœur, je fais connaissance avec les Tokio Hotel. Et visiblement, je suis pas au bout de mes surprises, bonnes... ou pas !

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

_Putain mais faites la taire cette saleté de journaliste ! Et dire que j'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était toujours là..._

-Vous dites n'importe quoi, **marmonne-je en la fusillant du regard.**

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **demande Bill en me regardant, l'air perdu.**

_Dieu soit loué, il ne comprend pas le français ! Sans quoi j'aurais plus qu'à disparaitre..._

-Rien rien, **assure-je.** Elle ne comprend pas un mot d'anglais alors elle est perdue !

-Elle veut qu'on aille chercher un traducteur ? **demande Bill, prêt à se lever de sa chaise.**

-Nan nan surtout pas, au contraire ! **dis-je en agitant les mains.** C'est une chieuse cette bonne femme, laisse la se démerder !

**Ma réponse fait rire le reste du groupe, et notamment Georg qui n'a pas l'air de s'en remettre.**

_C'était pas si drôle que ça..._

-Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, **annonce Tom en se frottant les mains.**

-Tu veux parler de quoi ? **demande-je en arquant un sourcil.**

-De vous.

_Ah bah bien..._

-Quelle est votre chanson préférée parmi celles de Schrei et de Zimmer 483 ? **demande Gustav à la surprise générale.**

**Sa question est suivie d'un long blanc durant lequel nous le regardons tous.**

-Bah quoi, moi aussi j'ai le droit de poser des questions nan ? **grogne t-il en croisant les bras.**

-Oh trop chou ! **lance ma sœur.**

- Tiens ben si tu le trouves si chou, réponds-lui Chloé ! **dis-je.**

-C'est quoi sa question ? **me demande t-elle.**

_Dites-moi que je rêve..._

-Ta chanson préférée Chloé... **soupire-je.** Quelle est ta chanson préférée ?

-Ah ! Ben... j'en sais rien moi...

_Merci pour votre participation Chloé !_

-Mais quelle question de merde sérieux ! **lance Tom.**

- Si t'es si malin, vas-y, demande leur ce que tu veux, **rétorque Gustav.**

-Parfait... **commence Tom en se léchant les lèvres.** Toi, la photographe du dimanche...

-On est samedi,** coupe Gustav.**

-Scheisse ! Visiblement Gustav a décidé de se rebeller aujourd'hui, exprès pour me faire chier... Enfin bref, Chloé, quel est le membre du groupe que tu préfères ?

**Les quatre garçons ont les yeux rivés sur ma petite sœur, et notamment Tom qui a l'air persuadé d'être son favori. Mais celle-ci semble absorbée par son appareil photo. Elle braque soudainement l'objectif sur le chanteur du groupe avant de répondre d'un ton détaché :**

-Bill.

**Et voilà qu'il se prend un flash dans la gueule. Il a l'air sonné.**

_Le pauvre..._

-Ah ! Bien fait pour ta gueule Tom ! C'est pas toi son préféré ! **crie Georg avant d'exploser de rire.**

-Scheisse, **hurle Tom à nouveau.** Vous avez décidé de faire bloc contre moi, mais je me vengerai !

**J'assiste à cette cascade de délires, totalement hilare. Mais soudain, je me stoppe net. Je vois Tom tirer sa chaise et s'avancer vers moi, le visage concentré. Il se place juste à quelques centimètres de moi. Mon cœur s'emballe tout seul.**

-Bon alors, et toi Vanessa... **commence t-il.**

_Argh il va me demander qui est mon préféré !_

**Un sourire dévastateur s'étire sur ses lèvres.**

_Mon Dieu il va me tuer !_

-C'est quoi ta chanson préférée ?

* * *

Hihi, déjà le 3e chapitre, j'ai adoré l'écrire xD

J'espère qu'il vous a fait sourire et qu'il vous a plu !

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant (?) et gros b'sous à tous

VTK


	4. Ch 4 : Enfin débarassés !

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Arrivée à Londres avec ma sœur, je fais connaissance avec les Tokio Hotel. La bonne ambiance est au rendez-vous, et les délires s'enchainent. Jusqu'à ce que Tom me demande quelle est ma chanson préférée, alors que je m'imagine déjà lui avouer dans les yeux que je l'adore...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

_Ma chanson préférée ?_

**Je tombe des nues.**

_C'est ça sa question ? Moi je croyais qu'il allait me demander qui est mon préféré…_

**Prise au dépourvue, je ne réponds pas. Gustav vole à mon secours en reprochant à Tom de lui piquer les questions qu'il caractérisait il y a quelques minutes de questions merdiques. Tom s'emporte et m'oublie. Finalement moi aussi j'oublie ce petit incident. Mon cœur reprend son rythme normal, et je continue à profiter de ma rencontre avec mon groupe préféré. Mais malheureusement, ma joie est de courte durée...**

_Devinez à cause de qui ?_

-Pourquoi vous riez tous ? **demande la journaliste de sa voix stridente.**

-Ah mais faites la taire, **gémit Tom sans qu'elle puisse le comprendre.**

-Au moins là-dessus on est d'accord, **dis-je à Tom, le sourire aux lèvres.**

-Attendez je m'en charge, **affirme Georg en se levant de sa chaise.**

**On le regarde tous s'avancer vers la journaliste, prendre un air malheureux et s'adresser à elle dans un français on ne peut plus correcte pour un germaniste.**

-Laissez moi vous aider mademoiselle... **commence t-il.**

**La journaliste ne répond pas et se met à glousser. Probablement parce qu'il l'a appelé mademoiselle.**

_Affligeant..._

-Si vous voulez trouver un traducteur, allez au rez-de-chaussée, il y en a à l'accueil.

-Oh merci jeune homme, merci beaucoup ! **répond-elle.**

**Elle court en dehors de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Georg se retourne vers nous, l'air satisfait.**

-T'es content de toi ? Maintenant elle va noter tout ce qu'on dit, on pourra pas parler tranquillement ! **dis-je.**

-Il n'y a _pas_ de traducteurs à l'accueil, **annonce Georg, dont le sourire s'agrandit en voyant nos visages étonnés.**

_Alors il l'a fait exprès pour s'en débarrasser..._

-Bien joué le Hobbit ! **acclame Gustav avant de se lever pour lui donner une tape dans le dos.**

-Oui mais on va faire comment quand elle va revenir ? **demande-je**. Elle sera sûrement en colère contre toi Georg.

-On n'a qu'à aller à l'étage, et on lui racontera qu'on vous a fait visiter les studios ou une connerie du genre, **propose Tom.**

_Des studios dans un hôtel… Sans commentaire…_

-Brillante idée, **acquiesce Georg.** Décidément on peut faire de grandes choses quand on réfléchit ensemble.

_Ah parce qu'il faut réfléchir pour sortir une connerie pareille ?_

**Les deux jeunes hommes explosent de rire avant de nous inviter à les suivre à l'étage. Nous prenons l'ascenseur à six et arrivons à l'étage supérieur. Tom se retourne alors vers son frère, qui semble soucieux.**

-Qu'est ce qui va pas ? **demande t-il.**

-J'ai peur que la journaliste le prenne mal. On lui manque de respect là...

-Mais nan t'en fais pas, **assure Chloé en lui prenant la main.** Elle est stupide cette bonne femme, et puis on est jeunes, faut bien qu'on s'amuse !

**Bill lui sourit et semble convaincu. On arrive alors tous ensemble dans la chambre de Tom, qui s'avère être spacieuse et confortable. Tom se jette sur son lit comme un gamin avant de tourner la tête vers nous.**

-Il est trop mignon ! **dis-je en souriant.**

-Si tu le dis pas en français il va te comprendre, **fait remarquer Chloé.**

**Et en effet, Tom semble avoir parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dis, car son sourire assassin étire à nouveau ses lèvres, ce qui me fait rougir instantanément...**

* * *

4e chapitre de Week End Londonien déjà !

Vous l'avez aimé ? J'espère vraiment que oui...

J'attends vos reviews avec vos avis en tout cas

Gros b'sous à tous !

VTK**  
**


	5. Ch 5 : De plus en plus proches

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Arrivée à Londres avec ma sœur, je fais connaissance avec les Tokio Hotel. La bonne ambiance est au rendez-vous, et les délires s'enchainent. Pour échapper à la journaliste qui nous soule depuis le début du voyage, on va tous dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tom...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Gustav ouvre le mini bar de Tom et en sort plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool qu'il tend à ses amis.**

-Et nous on peut pas boire ? **demande-je.**

-Je donne pas d'alcool à des mineurs, **répond Gustav.**

-Mais je suis pas mineure moi,** m'écris-je, vexée.** J'ai le même âge que les jumeaux !

-Ah bon ? Voilà qui est très intéressant ! **murmure Tom.**

-Et toi t'as quel âge Chloé ? **questionne Bill.**

-J'ai 15 ans, mais ça va je suis pas un bébé je peux boire ! **affirme t-elle en arrachant la bouteille des mains de Bill avant de boire plusieurs gorgées d'une traite en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

-Et bah putain, si ça c'est pas de la provocation, je ne m'appelle pas Tom ! **lance le guitariste en sifflant.**

**Bill arrache à son tour la bouteille des mains de ma sœur et descend la moitié de son contenu en une fois, la défiant du regard. Puis il quitte la pièce et revient, son ordinateur portable dans les mains. Il programme sa sélection de musique et commence à danser tout seul au centre de la chambre, sous le regard de tous. Tom attrape alors un coussin et lui balance en pleine figure, mettant fin à sa transe.**

-Ça va pas, t'as un problème ? **demande Bill en fronçant les sourcils.**

-Tu ne sais pas danser Bill, je te l'ai déjà dis des centaines de fois !** répond son frère.**

-M'en fous, **lui rétorque t-il avant de lui tirer la langue et de recommencer à danser.**

**Le temps passe, et on vide à nous six une grande quantité d'alcool. Sans être totalement bourrée, j'ai conscience d'être tout de même d'humeur plus que joyeuse. Il faut dire que l'occasion s'y prête, j'ai quand même la chance de passer le week end avec Tokio Hotel ! Ma sœur danse maintenant avec Bill, Gustav est dans son coin et bat le rythme de la musique. Quant à moi, je suis assise sur un canapé entre Tom et Georg et je discute tranquillement, comme si j'étais avec mes deux meilleurs amis.**

-Au fait, tu nous as pas dis qui était ton préféré Vanessa ! **fait remarquer Georg.**

-Parce que ça s'est pas encore vu ? **demande-je en évitant de poser les yeux sur Tom.**

-C'est moi, **affirme celui-ci d'une voix trop calme.**

**Il ne sourit même pas. Pour une fois. Mais je sais pas si c'est bon signe ou pas...**

-C'est vrai Vanessa ? **demande Georg.**

-Hey Georg ! **appelle Gustav.** Viens voir je vais te faire écouter un truc !

-Ok j'arrive, **répond-il en quittant le canapé.** Pas de bêtises tous les deux ! Enfin je dis ça surtout pour toi Tom...

**Il se dirige alors vers son ami batteur, me laissant seule avec Tom. Je fixe mes pieds sans rien dire, attendant que Tom prenne la parole. Voyant qu'il ne le fait pas, je relève les yeux vers lui, et l'aperçoit en train de me fixer en silence. Je suis à deux doigts de me jeter sur lui, quand une phrase me fait brutalement redescendre sur Terre.**

-Il est passé où Bill ? **lance Georg.**

**Je me redresse et réalise que le chanteur a disparu. Avec ma petite sœur.**

-Il a embarqué Chloé ! **fais-je remarquer.**

-Vu comment elle l'a allumé ça m'étonne pas, **dit Gustav d'un ton trop calme.**

-Allumé ? Elle l'a pas... Ouais d'accord elle l'a allumé, **admets-je.** Mais il pouvait pas se contrôler Bill ?

-Ben... nan, **répond Tom.**

**Un sourire pervers se dessine sur les lèvres.**

-Il a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est pas un ange Bill, **continue Gustav.**

-En clair, ma sœur risque d'y passer, **termine-je.** M'en fous, après tout c'est pas ma fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut...

* * *

Et voilà le 5e chapitre publié :)

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, voire plus encore

J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire ^^

B'sous et à bientôt !

VTK**  
**


	6. Ch 6 : Agréable fin de soirée

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Arrivée à Londres avec ma sœur, je fais connaissance avec les Tokio Hotel. La bonne ambiance est au rendez-vous, et les délires s'enchainent. Pour échapper à la journaliste qui nous soule depuis le début du voyage, on va tous dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tom. Après avoir bu et profité de la soirée comme il se doit, ma sœur disparait avec Bill et je me retrouve seule à côté de Tom...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

Note : Vive Obama !!!

* * *

**Je m'installe à nouveau dans mon canapé et descend ma bouteille d'alcool d'une traite. Tom s'assied à côté de moi et repose ma bouteille d'alcool sur la table avant de m'embrasser. Comme ça, sans crier gare. Sur le coup je ne réagis pas vraiment, mais finis par m'abandonner totalement dans ses bras. Peut-être grâce à l'alcool. Je sais qu'en temps normal je n'aurais jamais agi de cette façon, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial et je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un de spécial, alors...**

_Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien ? Tant mieux alors. Ce proverbe m'arrange..._

**Tom se fait de plus en plus pressant et caresse désormais mon corps à travers mon T-shirt avant de me faire basculer sur le canapé. Il est complètement allongé sur moi et je sens mon souffle chaud quand il se met à mordiller et embrasser mon cou. Puis ses lèvres quittent mon cou et reviennent aux miennes.**

_Dieu qu'il embrasse bien..._

**Les minutes passent sans que j'en aie conscience. C'est Gustav et Georg qui mettent fin à notre moment tendre sans le vouloir.**

-Bon on va se cou... Oups désolé ! **s'excuse Gustav en arrivant près de nous.**

-Qu'est ce que t'as Gus' ? Me dis pas qu'ils étaient en train de... **commence Georg.**

-Nan on était pas en train de faire l'amour Georg, si c'est ça que tu veux dire, **coupe Tom en se redressant.**

-Excuse nous, **bredouille Gustav, les joues rouges de honte.**

-C'est pas grave, **soupire Tom.**

**Je me redresse et leur lance un sourire gêné.**

-T'as pas à te sentir mal-à-l'aise Vanessa, **assure Georg.** On est tous majeurs ici, et on est tous passé par là !

-Ah bon ? Même toi ? **lance Tom d'un ton faussement étonné.**

-Tsss tu changeras jamais, espèce d'idiot. Bon on y va nous, à demain.

**Les deux musiciens nous laissent tous les deux sans faire de bruit.**

-Tu m'en veux ? **me demande Tom une fois qu'on est seuls.**

-Pas du tout, **réponds-je en toute franchise.** Moi aussi j'avais envie de t'embrasser.

-Oui mais tu sais comment je suis hein... Moi je m'attache pas aux filles et je voudrais pas que t'en souffres...

-Nan t'en fais pas, je tomberais pas amoureuse de toi si ça peut te rassurer, **assure-je.** Mais en tout cas c'était pas désagréable...

**Tom se penche à nouveau vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement.**

-Bon moi je vais faire dodo maintenant,** murmure-je, les yeux dans le vague.** D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je sais même pas où je dors !

-Dans une des chambres d'à côté, vous avez gagné une nuit dans cet hôtel ! **me rappelle t-il.**

-Ah ouais exact. Mais vu l'heure qu'il est, je me vois pas aller à l'accueil demander ma clé par contre, **grimace-je.**

-J'avoue... Ben t'as qu'à dormir avec moi.

**En temps normal j'aurais surement refusé. A croire que j'ai bu bien plus que je ne le croyais...**

-Ok ! Tu me files un de tes T-shirt pour dormir ?

**Je me douche et me change en un rien de temps, avant de foncer dans les bras du guitariste qui m'accueille avec une série de bisous tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Mais l'alcool aidant, on finit par s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre sans être aller plus loin...**

**

* * *

**Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent de gentilles reviews ^^

Je retrouve certains lecteurs et ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous me suivez toujours :D

On se donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre suivant ?

Gros b'sous à tous

VTK


	7. Ch 7 : Nuit mouvementée

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Arrivée à Londres avec ma sœur, je fais connaissance avec les Tokio Hotel. La bonne ambiance est au rendez-vous, et les délires s'enchainent. Pour échapper à la journaliste qui nous soule depuis le début du voyage, on va tous dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tom. Après avoir bu et profité de la soirée comme il se doit, ma sœur disparait avec Bill et je passe la nuit avec Tom...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Je me réveille au cœur de la nuit, la tête posée sur le torse le plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je me redresse et regarde Tom dormir. C'est là que je réalise ce que j'ai fait.**

**J'ai passé la nuit avec Tom.**

_C'est l'alcool. Je sais que c'est l'alcool. J'ai trop bu ce soir, beaucoup trop. Je ne devrais pas être dans cette chambre, dans ce lit, avec lui._

**Je me redresse sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller et m'apprête à quitter le lit, quand je sens sa main se refermer sur la mienne.**

-Où tu vas ? **murmure t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.**

-Je vais t'empêcher d'avoir des ennuis, **réponds-je.**

-Des ennuis ? Parce que t'as passé la nuit ici ? **demande t-il.**

-Je voudrais pas qu'on te pose des tas de questions gênantes alors qu'on n'a rien fait, **dis-je en baissant la tête.**

-Mais nan t'en fais pas, on se lèvera plus tard et je t'accompagnerai dans ta chambre avant que quiconque n'ait pu nous voir ensemble,** assure t-il.** Mais là il est trop tard, alors reviens vite te coucher.

-J'ai rien à faire dans ta chambre Tom, **insiste-je.**

-Arrête de te prendre la tête et retourne dans ce lit ! **ordonne t-il en m'attirant vers lui.**

**Je finis par obéir et retourne m'allonger contre lui. Il m'embrasse sur la bouche avant de me serrer dans ses bras. J'ai du mal à croire que je suis en train de passer la nuit avec lui. **

_Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'alcool ? Ou est-ce qu'on en avait vraiment envie ? Est-ce que lui avait vraiment envie d'être avec moi ?_

-A quoi tu penses ? **me demande t-il au bout d'un moment.**

-A rien, **mens-je.**

**Je lui ai promis que je ne tomberais pas amoureuse de lui. S'il sait que je pense à lui il pourrait mal le prendre... Après tout il m'a prévenu, je ne dois rien attendre de lui...**

-Moi je veux que tu penses à moi, **dit-il.**

-Pardon ? **m'écris-je en me redressant.** Mais t'as dis que...

-Je sais ce que j'ai dis Vanessa. Mais quand une fille est dans mes bras, je veux qu'elle ne pense qu'à moi, je veux être le seul pour elle.

-Tu veux que je ne pense qu'à toi mais j'ai pas le droit de t'aimer... **murmure-je.**

**Tom ne répond pas et croise ses doigts entre les miens avant de s'endormir. Fatiguée, je finis par m'endormir aussi, et ne me réveille qu'au petit matin. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est vraiment temps que je le laisse, à mon grand regret...**

-Tom, **murmure-je.** Tom, il faut que tu te réveilles...

-Il est quelle heure ? **me demande Tom avant de bailler bruyamment.**

-Cinq heures...

-Oh nan putain, laisse moi dormir encore un peu, **râle t-il en se calant sous les couvertures.**

-D'accord, je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Rendors-toi vite...

_C'est lui qui m'avait dit qu'il allait m'accompagner, mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir..._

**Je quitte son lit et ouvre doucement la porte avant d'atterrir dans le long couloir plongé dans le noir. Je cherche un bouton pour allumer la lumière mais n'en trouve pas, et erre dans le noir pendant quelques minutes, comme une pauvre fille.**

_Faites que personne ne me surprenne !_

**Enfin je trouve une source de lumière et peut descendre au rez de chaussée. L'homme à l'accueil me regarde avec de grands yeux.**

_C'est sûr qu'il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de voir débouler des clients à une heure pareille, uniquement vêtus d'un T-shirt XXL..._

**Je récupère rapidement mes clefs et remonte. Dès que j'ouvre la porte, je me jette dans mon lit et m'endors instantanément, terrassée par tous ces doutes et ces émotions.**

* * *

Voilà, septième chapitre déjà...

Pour tous ceux qui imaginaient un rapprochement entre Tom et Vanessa

On peut pas vraiment dire que ça soit le cas !

J'espère que ça vous plait, comme toujours ^^

Gros b'sous et à bientôt pour le huitième chapitre !

VTK


	8. Ch 8 : Quand réflexion rime avec émotion

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Arrivée à Londres avec ma sœur, je fais connaissance avec les Tokio Hotel. La bonne ambiance est au rendez-vous, et les délires s'enchainent. Pour échapper à la journaliste qui nous soule depuis le début du voyage, on va tous dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tom. Après avoir bu et profité de la soirée comme il se doit, ma sœur disparait avec Bill et je passe la nuit avec Tom, jusqu'à ce que je retourne dans ma chambre, seule...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Je suis dérangée dans mon sommeil seulement quelques minutes plus tard : on frappe à la porte. Quand je vais ouvrir, je découvre ma sœur, avec Bill.**

_Lui au moins il l'a accompagné..._

-Tiens t'es là toi ! **lance-je à l'adresse de ma sœur.**

-J'étais avec Bill, **explique t-elle.**

_Sans blague, comme si je le savais pas !_

-Mais il a fallut que je retourne dans la chambre avant que tout le monde ne nous surprenne, **continue t-elle.**

-T'inquiète t'as pas à te justifier, je suis pas de la police, **dis-je en souriant.** Tu veux rentrer Bill ?

-Nan nan moi je vais dormir, j'ai même pas eu le temps de me reposer à cause de ta sœur...

**Chloé se contente de lui tirer la langue puis Bill l'attire à lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Me sentant de trop, je les laisse tous les deux et retourne dans mon lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Chloé me rejoint, le sourire aux lèvres.**

-Alors, comment s'est passé ta soirée ? **demande-je.**

-Ben Bill m'a emmené dans sa chambre et on a discuté, **répond-elle.**

-Discuté ? Et c'est tout ? **insiste-je.**

-Hum… Ouaip ! Pourquoi ?

-Ben j'en sais rien, vu comment vous étiez l'un et l'autre tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé que vous vous étiez rapprochés.

-Et toi comment s'est passé ta soirée ? **demande t-elle à son tour.**

-Ben je suis restée avec les autres, on a discuté, et ensuite Tom et moi on s'est embrassé et...

-Pardon ? **coupe t-elle.**

-Et ensuite j'ai dormi avec lui...

-Pardon ? **répète t-elle encore plus fort.**

-Mais je n'ai rien fait de plus ! **finis-je.**

-C'est ça ouais ! **ironise t-elle.**

-Nan je te promets, on a juste dormi. On était bourrés aussi…

-Ben tu dis que vous avez rien fait mais vous vous êtes quand même embrassés !

-Oui mais ça veut rien dire, c'était juste une pulsion commune. On sortira pas ensemble crois moi. D'ailleurs il m'a dit de ne rien attendre de lui et de ne pas tomber amoureuse...

-Oh dommage... Mais toi ça va ?

-Oui oui, **mens-je.** T'en fais pas, tout va bien. Allez, endors-toi vite...

**Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends sa respiration régulière et en déduis qu'elle s'est endormie. Malgré ma fatigue je n'arrive pas à faire de même. Je réfléchis trop. Je pense à lui. Maintenant que les effets de l'alcool se sont dissipés, je réalise vraiment ce que j'ai fait avec lui, et évidemment j'ai un pincement au cœur en sachant que tout cela doit être oublié au plus vite.**

_Comment ne pas s'attacher à un garçon comme lui ?_

**Je m'efforce de chasser ces idées de ma tête pour enfin pouvoir m'endormir, quand j'entends à nouveau quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je sors de mon lit en râlant et vais ouvrir. C'est lui. _Tom_.**

-Je suis venu t'apporter tes vêtements, tu les as laissé dans ma chambre, **explique t-il.**

-Oh désolée... Mais t'aurais pu me les donné plus tard nan ?

-Ça aurait fait suspect tu crois pas ? **dit-il en souriant.**

-Oui peut-être, **réponds-je en baissant les yeux.**

**J'arrive plus à sourire en sa présence. Je sais qu'il ne faut absolument pas que je tombe amoureuse de lui, et c'est ce que je répète sans cesse. Mais malheureusement, je crois que le mal est déjà fait, tout du moins en partie...**

-Qu'est ce qui va pas ? **me demande t-il en relevant ma tête du bout des doigts.**

-Tout va bien, **mens-je à nouveau.** Tu peux retourner te coucher.

-Pour être honnête, occuper ce grand lit vide alors qu'il y a quelques temps une jolie fille dormait dedans, ça me donne pas trop envie.

-T'as qu'à en trouver une autre, c'est pas ça qui manque, **rétorque-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

**Son sourire s'efface de son visage et il me regarde maintenant d'un air grave.**

-Vanessa tu es sûre que...

-Oui Tom, tout va bien ! **coupe-je.** Tu peux me laisser, demain on doit encore passer la journée ensemble et faudrait pas que tu sois fatigué. Allez, dors bien. A tout à l'heure.

**Je m'apprête à refermer la porte quand Tom la bloque avec son pied, m'attire à lui et m'embrasse. Puis il se détache de moi, l'air songeur.**

-Toi aussi dors bien...

**Et le voilà qui tourne des talons et disparait dans le couloir sans se retourner. De mon côté, je referme la porte et retourne me coucher, le souvenir de tous ses baisers gravé dans ma mémoire.**

_Comment peut-il embrasser une fille sans avoir de sentiments pour elle ?_

**En tout cas de mon côté c'est clair et net, je tiens à lui...**

**

* * *

**Tadam, chapitre 8 terminé !

Vous en avez pensé quoi ??

Je veux votre avis hein !

Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant, gros b'sous à tous !

VTK


	9. Ch 9 : English breakfast

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Arrivée à Londres avec ma sœur, je fais connaissance avec les Tokio Hotel. La bonne ambiance est au rendez-vous, et les délires s'enchainent. Pour échapper à la journaliste qui nous soule depuis le début du voyage, on va tous dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tom. Après avoir bu et profité de la soirée comme il se doit, ma sœur disparait avec Bill et je passe la nuit avec Tom, jusqu'à ce que je retourne dans ma chambre, seule, en réalisant que je suis en train de succomber à son charme...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Le lendemain, un homme habillé en noir vient nous réveiller et nous demander de nous préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Ma sœur bondit du lit, enjouée. Pour ma part, j'aurais bien passé quelques heures de plus à dormir, mais il n'est pas question de gâcher ne serait-ce qu'une minute de ce week-end, alors je prends sur moi et me prépare aussi vite que je le peux.**

-On va aller les voir en concert ! **chantonne Chloé en sautillant dans la chambre.**

-Oui mais pas tout de suite, pour le moment on mange avec eux, **rappelle-je.**

-Je sais. Tiens on a sorti la mini jupe pour faire craquer un certain guitariste ? **dit-elle en souriant.**

-Pas du tout ! **rétorque-je.** Et toi bouge ton boule, sans quoi on sera en retard !

**Une fois habillées, coiffées et maquillées, on descend en toute hâte dans le petit salon privé de la veille, où on retrouve les autres membres du groupe, mise à part le bassiste.**

-Il est pas là Georg ? **demande-je en faisant la bise à Bill.**

-Il va arriver, il dormait encore et il a fallu qu'on y aille à trois pour le tirer du lit ! **raconte Bill en riant.**

-Ok je vois, pas matinal le p'tit Georg, **ricane Chloé.**

-Bonjour toi, **murmure Tom lorsque j'arrive près de lui.**

**Je m'apprête à lui faire la bise mais il m'attrape par le menton et dépose un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Les joues en feu, je me retourne pour voir si quelqu'un nous a vus, mais visiblement personne n'a remarqué quoique ce soit. Quand je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers Tom, je le vois me fixer, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.**

-Alors, prête à déguster un petit déjeuner typiquement britannique ? **demande Gustav en s'installant à table.**

-Moi je suis toujours partante, à part pour le thé ! C'est dégueulasse le thé anglais ! **grimace Chloé.**

-Moi j'aime bien ça, **répond Bill.**

**Je vois Chloé rouler des yeux en se servant du chocolat chaud. En la voyant faire, c'est Bill qui lève les yeux au ciel.**

_Bill est sûrement le seul être de l'univers à ne pas aimer le chocolat._

**Le petit déjeuner se déroule dans la bonne humeur, et Tom et moi échangeons des regards complices quand personne ne peut nous voir. Je sais que j'ai sûrement tort de continuer à jouer ce genre de jeu dangereux avec lui, mais il ne reste plus qu'un jour à passer avec lui, alors autant en profiter. Quitte à sombrer une fois que le rêve sera terminé...**

**A ma grande surprise, Georg ne tarde pas à débarquer, accompagné de... la journaliste.**

-Bonjour Chloé et Vanessa ! **lance t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.**

_Elle n'a pas l'air contrariée... Bizarre..._

-Alors, que ressentez-vous à cet instant précis ? **demande t-elle en sortant son carnet de notes.**

_Ah ben la voilà sa vengeance !  
_

-Et bien, disons que cette première journée à Londres en compagnie du groupe s'est très bien déroulée, qu'on s'entend vraiment bien et que je suis encore plus contente d'avoir remporté ce concours ! **déclare-je.**

-D'ailleurs vous savez ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? **questionne Chloé.**

-Vous pourrez vous rendre en plein cœur de la ville de Londres et faire un peu de shopping avec le groupe, et ensuite vous devrez attendre un peu pour assister à leur concert, aux premières loges, bien entendu !

-Wouah trop bien ! **hurle-je en même temps que ma sœur.**

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? **demande Bill en anglais.**

-La journaliste vient de nous annoncer ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, alors on est contentes ! **explique Chloé.**

-C'est sympa de faire du shopping avec nous, en plus juste avant un concert, merci beaucoup ! **ajoute-je.**

-On fait ça parce qu'on vous aime bien, **avoue Bill.** Et puis ça nous fera du bien de nous promener et de nous détendre juste avant de monter sur scène.

**On avale nos petits déjeuners en toute hâte avant de foncer tous les six dans la grande berline noire, déjà occupée par la journaliste.**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà le neuvième chapitre achevé !

J'attends vos impressions comme toujours, en espérant que ça vous plaise

Je vous fais plein de b'sous, à la semaine prochaine mes lecteurs adorés :)

VTK


	10. Ch 10 : Shopping à Londres

Résumé des chapitres précédents: Arrivée à Londres avec ma sœur, je fais connaissance avec les Tokio Hotel. La bonne ambiance est au rendez-vous, et les délires s'enchainent. Pour échapper à la journaliste qui nous soule depuis le début du voyage, on va tous dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tom. Après avoir bu et profité de la soirée comme il se doit, ma sœur disparait avec Bill et je passe la nuit avec Tom, jusqu'à ce que je retourne dans ma chambre, seule, en réalisant que je suis en train de succomber à son charme. Le lendemain, on se rejoint tous pour le petit déjeuner, avant de partir dans un petit quartier commerçant de Londres.

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Assise à côté de Tom, je ressens une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, mais ne peux le faire devant tous les autres. Je me contente donc de lui lancer des petits sourires et des regards lourds de sens. Juste avant de descendre de la voiture, les quatre membres du groupe mettent d'énormes lunettes de soleil leur masquant la moitié du visage, espérant ainsi passer inaperçus. Puis on débarque tous ensemble dans une petite rue commerçante de la capitale où trainent quelques rares passants.**

-Oh c'est trop mignon ici ! **m'exclame-je.**

-Les filles et leur manie de trouver tout et n'importe quoi mignon... **râle Tom.**

-Toi aussi je te trouve mignon, **murmure-je.**

-T'as intérêt, **répond-il à voix basse, le sourire aux lèvres.**

-Sinan quoi ? **souffle-je.**

**Tom ne répond pas et approche dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes, avant de s'écarter. Déçue et frustrée, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre un air boudeur.**

-Gné, ça se fait pas ça ! **marmonne-je.**

**Tom se contente de rire avant de me tirer par la main pour qu'on rattrape les autres. On rentre tous ensemble dans plusieurs petites boutiques et on observe les divers étalages. Bill disparait dans un magasin de vêtements, Gustav et Georg admirent les vitrines de l'extérieur, tandis que Chloé et moi cherchons des petits souvenirs typiques de l'Angleterre. Alors que je regarde des gadgets sur un comptoir avec ma sœur, j'entends Tom qui m'interpelle, caché dans un rayon. Curieuse, j'essaye de voir ce qu'il fait mais j'arrive pas à l'apercevoir.**

-Euh... Attends moi je reviens... **dis-je à Chloé.**

-Evitez de vous faire remarquer hein ! **lance t-elle l'air de rien en reposant une miniature de Big Ben sur une table.**

-Comment ça "remarquer" ? **demande-je en arquant un sourcil.**

-Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Allez file, le fais pas attendre, **ordonne t-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans un rayon opposé à celui de Tom.**

**Décontenancée, ****je quitte ma sœur et vais le rejoindre, non sans penser à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Regardant vers le fond de la boutique à la recherche du jeune guitariste, je sens une main m'agripper le bras et me tirer vers l'arrière. Évidemment, c'est le guitariste lui-même qui vient de m'attirer à lui.  
**

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **demande-je.**

**Il ne répond pas et prend mon visage dans ses mains avant de m'embrasser langoureusement. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me détache de lui, les yeux brillants et le souffle court.**

-Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer... **chuchote-je.**

-Y a rien à expliquer, j'en avais envie c'est tout, **répond-il.**

-Ah... d'accord..., **dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.**

-C'est toi qui voulait m'embrasser tout à l'heure, tu m'as presque violé du regard !

-"Violé du regard" ! Faut peut-être pas exagérer nan plus, **marmonne-je en faisant la moue.**

-Et fais pas cette tête, ça me donne encore plus envie de t'embrasser !

**Joignant le geste à la parole, il m'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois encore plus passionnément que la première. Puis il se détache doucement de moi, me prend la main et me demande de le suivre, alors que ma tête est encore perdue parmi les étoiles.**

_C'est sûr que si on reste isolés comme ça on va vite éveiller les soupçons..._

**Le reste de l'après midi se déroule sans encombre, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chloé et moi avons vite fait d'épuiser nos économies, mais qu'importe. De cette journée, on retiendra surtout cette séance de shopping et nos nombreux fous rires. J'aurais jamais cru que je m'entendrais aussi bien avec eux, mais pourtant c'est la vérité. Ils ont l'air sympa et ils le sont réellement.**

-Bon alors, si je récapitule, à part Chloé et Vaness', y a que Bill qui a claqué beaucoup d'argent aujourd'hui ! **commence Gustav.**

-Mon frère peut pas s'empêcher de dépenser de l'argent quand il s'agit de faire du shopping, **continue Tom.**

-Roh ça va j'ai pas acheté grand chose, **râle Bill en croisant les bras.**

-Oh mais laissez-le, s'il aime bien ça, **le défend Chloé.**

**Gustav et Georg les charrient, Tom lève les yeux au ciel en signe de totale impuissance, et moi je souris devant ce spectacle, comme toujours. On ne tarde pas à rejoindre la berline pour retourner à l'hôtel, il faut que les garçons se préparent pour leur concert. La tension monte rapidement d'un cran.**

-Pff c'est dans quelques heures seulement, **soupire Tom.**

-Ça va arrête de paniquer, tout va bien se passer, **assure Bill.**

-Ouais ben ça je demande à voir ! **s'exclame Gustav.**

-Il y a toujours un truc qui merde, **ajoute Tom. **On n'a jamais fait un concert parfait du début à la fin !

-Ouais c'est vrai, **admet Bill.** Mais arrêtez de dire ça, vous me faites stresser !

-Vous serez où dans la salle les filles ? **demande Georg.**

-J'en sais rien, je demanderais à la journaliste tout à l'heure, **réponds-je.**

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? **poursuit Georg.**

-Là j'ai pas envie de lui adresser la parole, **explique-je.**

**Georg explose de rire sous le regard des autres.**

_Je devrais peut-être faire comique si je suis si marrante..._

-Si tu peux viens de mon côté, **souffle Tom à mon oreille.**

**Je ne réponds pas mais mon sourire parle pour moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas amoureux, mais il est quand même très proche de moi et ses petites attentions me touchent beaucoup... Et puis faut pas se leurrer, même s'il m'a mise en garde, je sens bien que mes sentiments pour lui ne cessent de grandir...  
**

**

* * *

**Et voilà, nous en sommes déjà au dixième chapitre

Mine de rien, la fin n'est pas loin...

J'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis !

B'sous, à bientôt !

VTK


	11. Ch 11 : Préparatifs avant le concert

Résumé des chapitres précédents: Arrivée à Londres avec ma sœur, je fais connaissance avec les Tokio Hotel. La bonne ambiance est au rendez-vous, et les délires s'enchainent. Pour échapper à la journaliste qui nous soule depuis le début du voyage, on va tous dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tom. Après avoir bu et profité de la soirée comme il se doit, ma sœur disparait avec Bill et je passe la nuit avec Tom, jusqu'à ce que je retourne dans ma chambre, seule, en réalisant que je suis en train de succomber à son charme. Le lendemain, on se rejoint tous pour le petit déjeuner, avant de partir dans un petit quartier commerçant de Londres pour faire du shopping. Tom en profite pour se rapprocher de moi et il devient de plus en plus dur pour moi de rester de marbre face à lui. A la fin, on quitte le groupe pour se préparer. Le concert a lieu bientôt...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

**Arrivés à l'hôtel, Chloé et moi descendons de la berline et rentrons nous préparer pour le concert, laissant les garçons filer à la salle de concert. Je me dirige sous la douche tandis que ma soeur reste dans la chambre pour choisir sa tenue.**

-Ça va être génial ! **lance Chloé, enjouée.**

-Ça va être en anglais aussi, **ajoute-je.**

-En anglais ? Roh nan putain mais pourquoi ? **gémit-elle.**

-Parce qu'on est en Angleterre, **réplique-je.**

_Je suis d'une logique, c'est impressionnant !_

**Je sors rapidement de la douche et noue une serviette autour de mon corps. Chloé court prendre ma place et moi j'ouvre ma valise à la recherche d'une tenue pour le concert. J'hésite tellement que ma soeur a le temps de finir dans la salle de bain et de me rejoindre avant que je me sois décidée.**

-T'es toujours pas habillée ? **s'écrit-elle.**

-J'arrive pas à me décider ! **gémis-je.**

-Ouais ben active toi, sinan tu vas devoir y aller en serviette ! **réplique t-elle en se tournant vers sa propre valise.**

**Incapable de trancher, je sors plusieurs tenues de ma valise avant de les étendre sur mon lit. Après avoir tergiversé et mettre fait engueulé par Chloé, je finis par choisir une petite jupe rouge écossaise et un top rouge et noir. Je me retourne triomphante vers ma soeur qui porte un jean moulant noir où pendent plusieurs chaines en métal et un débardeur rose décoré d'une grande guitare noir et argent.**

-Ça y est ? T'es sûre de toi ? **me demande t-elle.**

-Oui c'est bon. Bon, direction la salle de bain ! **s'exclame-je.**

**Ma soeur et moi courons devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain en riant aux éclats. Côte à côte, on finit de nous préparer en nous maquillant et en nous coiffant. Une fois prêtes, on s'amuse à prendre des poses devant la glace comme des mannequins, laissant s'exprimer notre euphorie qui monte crescendo.**

-Tu te rends compte qu'on va bientôt retourner à la maison ? **demande-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit.**

-Nan, et pour être honnête j'en ai vraiment pas envie ! Ici j'avais l'impression que tout était différent, c'était comme si notre vie banale avait un semblant d'intérêt ! Et puis on s'entend super bien avec eux...

-Oui, vraiment super bien... Ils vont me manquer... **murmure-je en fixant le plafond.**

-A moi aussi, **soupire t-elle en s'allongeant à côté de moi.**

-Bon, soyons honnêtes l'une envers l'autre, qu'est ce que tu as _réellement_ fait avec Bill la nuit dernière ? **demande-je.**

-Ben... **commence t-elle en fuyant mon regard.**

**Soudain, on entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte.**

_Sauvée par le gong comme on dit !_

**On va ouvrir ensemble et découvrons un des hommes qui organisent notre séjour. Il nous demande de lui donner nos bagages et de descendre dans le hall, où on viendra nous chercher pour nous conduire au concert. En effet, quelques temps après, une femme nous emmène jusqu'à la berline, où on retrouve notre chère amie journaliste.**

-Que ressentez-vous à cet instant précis ? **demande t-elle une fois de plus.**

_Je sens que je vais la tuer !_

**Je fais signe à Chloé qu'il est hors de question que je lui réponde, et Chloé décide donc de s'en charger. La journaliste enchaine ensuite avec d'autres interrogations, si bien que j'ai la désagréable impression de donner une interview. Heureusement pour moi, le trajet n'est pas long, et nous arrivons vite à destination.**

-Matte moi ces hystériques, **marmonne Chloé en sortant de la voiture.**

**Dans la file d'attente, je vois des fans anglaises totalement survoltées.**

_Pitié faites qu'on n'aille pas faire la queue avec ces malades..._

- Suivez-moi, **ordonne la journaliste.**

**Elle nous conduit à l'arrière de la salle, où on entre par les coulisses, évitant ainsi les groupies. Un homme nous fait signe d'avancer et on arrive jusque dans une petite salle sans fenêtre. On s'installe et attendons toutes trois sans rien dire. Puis l'homme revient et annonce à ma sœur et à moi qu'on a le droit d'aller les voir très rapidement. On fonce alors jusqu'à leur loge et entrons sans attendre.**

* * *

Et voilà déjà le chapitre 11 !

Je suis désolée pour le léger retard que j'ai mis à posté ce chapitre

J'espère néanmoins qu'ils vous a plu, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose

La fin approche, doucement mais sûrement

J'espère que vous allez me suivre jusqu'au bout !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, b'sous à tous !

VTK


	12. Ch 12 : Effusions d'émotions

Résumé des chapitres précédents: Arrivée à Londres avec ma sœur, je fais connaissance avec les Tokio Hotel. La bonne ambiance est au rendez-vous, et les délires s'enchainent. Pour échapper à la journaliste qui nous soule depuis le début du voyage, on va tous dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tom. Après avoir bu et profité de la soirée comme il se doit, ma sœur disparait avec Bill et je passe la nuit avec Tom, jusqu'à ce que je retourne dans ma chambre, seule, en réalisant que je suis en train de succomber à son charme. Le lendemain, on se rejoint tous pour le petit déjeuner, avant de partir dans un petit quartier commerçant de Londres pour faire du shopping. Tom en profite pour se rapprocher de moi et il devient de plus en plus dur pour moi de rester de marbre face à lui. A la fin, on quitte le groupe pour se préparer, avant de les retrouver dans la loge quelques minutes seulement avant le concert...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

-Coucou les garçons, on peut pas rester longtemps mais on vient vous soutenir ! **annonce-je en les serrant tour à tour dans mes bras.**

-Vous inquiétez pas, vous allez être géniaux comme d'habitude ! **continue Chloé.**

-Merci les filles c'est gentil de votre part, **s'exclame Bill en souriant.**

-Pour le concert, venez de mon coté si vous pouvez ! **nous lance Georg.**

-Trop tard, j'ai demandé avant toi ! **rétorque Tom.**

-Quoi ? T'as fait ça quand espèce de fourbe ? **demande Georg en lui lançant un regard faussement assassin.**

-Dans la voiture... **répond le guitariste, jubilant intérieurement.**

-De toute façon on sait même pas où on sera, si ça se trouve on sera en face de Bill ! **précise Chloé.**

-Dis plutôt que tu _voudrais_ être en face de Bill... **souffle-je à son oreille.**

-Mais euh, on t'a rien demandé à toi ! **bafouille t-elle en rougissant.**

**J'explose de rire devant la mine déconfite de ma sœur, mais m'arrête soudainement en sentant une présence dans mon dos.**

-Vanessa je peux te parler deux secondes ? **me demande Tom à voix basse.**

**Je me retourne et croise son regard. En une seconde, je comprends que cette conversation doit être privée, alors j'acquiesce et je le suis dans le couloir. Tom ferme soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de me prendre par la main. Des tas de gens nous croisent mais ne font même pas attention à nous, ils sont pressés et doivent achever les préparatifs du concert. Tom m'attire jusque dans un couloir désert où il me plaque contre le mur.**

-Tom qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? **demande-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.**

**Il ne me répond pas et se penche sur mon visage pour m'embrasser. Son baiser est fougueux et profond, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'abandonner totalement dans ses bras. Au bout d'un certain, il se détache finalement de moi et garde son visage tout proche du mien, avant de me sourire timidement.**

-J'en avais envie depuis que vous êtes parties à l'hôtel, **explique t-il dans un murmure.**

-Fais gaffe tu commences à y prendre gout ! **ironise-je en riant.**

**Mais devant son air sérieux, je me stoppe net.**

_Alors ça serait vrai ? Il serait vraiment en train d'y prendre gout ?_

-J'ai pas envie que tu repartes, **dit-il en collant son front au mien.**

-Moi nan plus j'en ai pas envie,** réponds-je en baissant les yeux.** Mais après le concert il faudra que...

**A l'évocation du mot "concert", je remarque que le visage de Tom se tend soudainement et qu'il commence à se mordiller les lèvres nerveusement.**

-T'en fais pas, ça va aller ! **assure-je avant de le serrer dans mes bras à l'étouffer.**

-Merci Vanessa, **répond-il en s'efforçant de se détendre.** Tiens au fait, c'est pour toi.

**Je le vois fouiller dans la poche de son jean et en sortir un bracelet. Il attrape ma main sans rien dire et attache le bijou à mon poignet. Je découvre alors que trois lettres y ont été gravées, trois lettres qui représentent bien plus qu'un simple prénom pour moi.**

-C'est pour que t'oublies jamais ce week-end, ça te fait un petit souvenir, **explique t-il.**

-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais l'oublier ? Chaque fois que je te verrais quelque part, que ce soit à la télé, dans les journaux, ou en concert, je penserai à ce qui s'est passé ce week-end...

-Ouais... C'était sympa...

-Très sympa oui, **chuchote-je.**

**Nos corps se cherchent, nos langues se lient à nouveau dans un baiser enflammé.**

-T'en fais pas je t'oublierai pas nan plus ! **déclare t-il, l'air sûr de lui.**

**Je ne réponds pas et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore une fois. Je n'arrive plus à me détacher de ses lèvres. Plus j'y goute, plus j'ai envie de les gouter, encore et encore...**

-Bon faut que j'y retourne maintenant, le concert commence bientôt et je dois me concentrer ! **dit-il en prenant l'air sérieux.**

-Ok, retournons à ta loge alors...

**Il me prend par la main et nous faisons ensemble le chemin inverse. Devant la loge, il s'assure que personne ne nous regarde avant de m'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres, amusé devant mon air affolé. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si on s'était fait prendre...Tom ouvre finalement la porte de la loge et retrouve les autres membres du groupe, tandis que Chloé en sort. Toutes deux retournons auprès de notre journaliste adorée. Celle-ci nous harcèle de questions jusqu'à ce qu'un homme de la sécurité nous délivre enfin et nous invite à aller dans la salle. Le concert va bientôt commencer, il est temps qu'on prenne place...**

-T'as vu, on est du côté Tom ! **fait remarquer Chloé.**

-Oui c'est vrai, **réponds-je en souriant.**

-C'est le destin, **braille t-elle en me narguant du regard.**

-Mais nan c'est lui qui voulait qu'on soit de son coté, il l'a peut-être demandé à la sécurité.

-Il voulait qu'on soit de son coté ? Encore mieux que le destin alors !

_Raah faites la taire s'il vous plait !_

**Les autres fans ne tardent pas à envahir la salle, poussant des hurlements suraigus capables de rivaliser avec la voix de la journaliste. Au bout d'un certain temps, les lumières s'éteignent, plongeant la salle dans le noir. Un son de guitare électrique se fait entendre, Tom entre en scène, suivit de Gustav et de Georg. Enfin, Bill entre en scène, en dernier. Le concert commence...**

* * *

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre les n'amis... Déjà oui :P

J'espère que ça vous plait autant, sinan plus ^^

J'attends vos reviews, vos avis sont toujours aussi importants !

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de passer de bonnes fêtes en compagnie des gens que vous aimez

En espérant que 2009 soit une bonne année pour vous !

Gros b'sous à tous, et à bientôt pour la fin de Week-End Londonien !

VTK


	13. Ch 13 : Fin du rêve

Résumé des chapitres précédents: Arrivée à Londres avec ma sœur, je fais connaissance avec les Tokio Hotel. La bonne ambiance est au rendez-vous, et les délires s'enchainent. Pour échapper à la journaliste qui nous soule depuis le début du voyage, on va tous dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tom. Après avoir bu et profité de la soirée comme il se doit, ma sœur disparait avec Bill et je passe la nuit avec Tom, jusqu'à ce que je retourne dans ma chambre, seule, en réalisant que je suis en train de succomber à son charme. Le lendemain, on se rejoint tous pour le petit déjeuner, avant de partir dans un petit quartier commerçant de Londres pour faire du shopping. Tom en profite pour se rapprocher de moi et il devient de plus en plus dur pour moi de rester de marbre face à lui. A la fin, on quitte le groupe pour se préparer, avant de les retrouver dans la loge quelques minutes seulement avant le concert. Après avoir échangé de multiples baisers avec Tom, il m'offre en cadeau un petit bracelet avec son nom marqué dessus. Mais pas le temps de s'attarder, ma soeur et moi fonçons dans la salle, le concert commence...

Narration: normal: paroles; gras: narration; italique: pensées

* * *

-Wouah c'était trop bien ! **s'écrit Chloé sitôt le concert terminé.**

-Tiens tiens, t'es plus réfractaire à l'anglais ? **dis-je en lui souriant d'un air narquois.**

-A force de le parler on finit par s'y habituer, **admet-elle.**

-Bah, c'est pas si mal comme langue... Bon dépêche Chloé, faut qu'on y aille ! **rappelle-je.**

**On fonce en courant dans les coulisses, guidées par l'homme de la sécurité. On retrouve le groupe dans sa loge, l'air épuisé mais heureux. On les félicite rapidement avant de leur dire au revoir. Il est bientôt l'heure pour nous de rentrer en France...**

-Prends soin de toi, **m'ordonne gentiment Georg en m'enlaçant.**

-Oui toi aussi, et continue de tout déchirer comme tu l'as fait ce soir ! **réponds-je.**

-Revenez nous voir hein ! **lance Gustav.**

-Oui on reviendra sûrement vous voir en concert, même si vous ne nous verrez pas, **grimace-je.**

-En tout cas c'était vraiment sympa de passer ce week-end avec vous, je regrette pas du tout, même si j'ai mal partout ! **dit Bill en me faisant la bise.**

-Moi nan plus je regrette pas Bill ! **réponds-je, le sourire aux lèvres.** Mais... pourquoi t'as mal partout ?

-Ah euh... courbatures, **bredouille t-il en regardant ma sœur.**

**Je les regarde tour à tour en me posant de multiples questions.**

_Nan, ils n'ont pas fait ça..._

**Le visage de ma sœur devient subitement écarlate et je la vois foncer dans les bras du chanteur pour lui dire au revoir. Je me retourne alors vers Tom, qui se tient à l'écart du reste du groupe, tout au fond de la salle, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.**

-Tu sais que j'ai pas envie de te quitter toi... **murmure-je quand j'arrive tout près de lui.**

-Moi nan plus... C'est con je commençais à vraiment bien t'aimer, si ça se trouve en restant plus longtemps ensemble je me serais peut-être... attaché... **chuchote t-il en souriant.**

**En entendant cela, mon cœur se serre encore plus.**

-C'est dommage que je puisse pas rester plus longtemps alors, **dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.**

-Ouais, vraiment dommage...

**Je sens que la séparation va être très douloureuse. Et pourtant je le savais. Je le savais depuis le début que si je succombais à lui j'allais en souffrir. Car même si ces deux jours n'ont pas été assez long pour qu'il tombe amoureux, il n'en est pas de même pour moi...**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **me demande t-il en essayant de relever mon visage que j'essaye tant bien que mal de cacher.**

-Rien, c'est juste que... que... Rien du tout... **mens-je, encore et toujours.**

-Tu peux me le dire quand même, on sait même pas quand on se reverra toi et moi, **dit-il.**

_Si on se revoit un jour..._

-Tu... tu vas me manquer Tom, **parvins-je à articuler avant que les larmes ne s'échappent de mes yeux.**

_"Tu vas me manquer". Oui bien sûr qu'il va me manquer. Mais c'est pas ça que j'aurais dû lui dire..._

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, **finit-il par lâcher en serrant les poings.**

**Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui sans se soucier des gens autour. Je cache ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et respire son parfum, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer. Les autres finissent par nous surprendre, et les remarques fusent.**

-Vous gênez pas pour nous surtout, on est _juste_ célibataires, ça ne nous pose _aucun_ problème ! **s'exclame Georg en roulant des yeux.**

-Bon, faudrait peut-être songer à vous lâcher nan ? **lance Bill, les mains sur les hanches.**

-Retourne faire des galipettes avec ta mineure et viens pas nous faire chier, **rétorque Tom.**

-Pardon ? **m'écris-je en tournant la tête vers ma soeur.  
**

-Que... On... De... **bredouille Chloé, les joues en feu.**

-Et ben, on en apprend des belles... **marmonne Gustav en se laissant retomber sur une chaise.**

-Ouais, bon bref ! Sérieusement, il va falloir qu'elle parte Tom... **reprend Bill d'une voix plus douce.**

-Je sais Bill, je sais, **soupire son jumeau.**

**Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et essuie les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joues. Il grimace en voyant que tous les regards sont braqués sur nous, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de m'embrasser. Un baiser doux et triste. Un baiser d'adieux. **

**Le dernier...**

-Je t'aime, **souffle-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**

-Au revoir, et merci pour tout, vous êtes les meilleurs, **s'exclame Chloé.**

**Elle me prend par la main et me traine vers la porte, m'éloignant du guitariste avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir.**

-Revenez vite nous voir à Paris ! **lance t-elle avant de m'attirer dans le couloir.**

**On grimpe dans la berline en silence, regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. La journaliste a tenté de nous relancer avec ses questions mais aucune des deux ne lui a répondu. Il nous faut un peu de temps pour encaisser.**

_Ils vont tellement me manquer... Surtout lui..._

**Mon regard se pose sur mon nouveau bracelet. Ce n'est qu'un simple souvenir qu'on peut trouver dans n'importe quelle boutique, mais pour moi il représente bien plus que ça. C'est la preuve qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre lui et moi... Que ça n'était pas un rêve...**

**Arrivées dans la gare, on monte dans le train sans attendre et installons nos bagages dans le compartiment. La journaliste commence alors à nous poser sa question fatidique, pour la centième fois en deux jours, minimum.**

- Que ressentez-vous à cet instant précis ?

-Tom t'as offert un bracelet ? **me demande Chloé en anglais, ignorant complètement la journaliste.**

-Oui, **réponds-je dans la même langue.** Pour pas que j'oublie ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

-Il a fait graver quelque chose dessus ?

-Son prénom.

-Excusez moi mesdemoiselles, mais pourriez parler en français ? **couine la journaliste de sa voix suraigüe.**

-Il est mignon ! **s'exclame Chloé en continuant de l'ignorer avec un plaisir évident.** C'est dommage qu'il soit pas tombé amoureux de toi...

_Il aurait pu..._

-Ouais enfin, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'imaginer tout ce qu'il aurait pu se passer entre nous tu vois... **marmonne-je.**

-Je comprends, désolée...

**Voyant la journaliste s'agiter, je perds patience et décide de lui répondre.**

-Pour ma part je me sens bien ! **crie-je presque, agacée.** Je suis contente d'avoir passé ce week-end magnifique avec eux, j'en garde d'excellents souvenirs qui resteront gravés dans ma mémoire et mon cœur jusqu'à ma mort. Ce week-end compte parmi les plus beaux jours de ma vie. Que dire de plus ? A refaire ! Satisfaite maintenant ?

-Euh... Oui, **dit-elle en me regardant avec des yeux ronds, avant de griffonner sur son détestable carnet.**

-Parfait ! **réponds-je.**

**Mon regard se pose machinalement sur mon bracelet, et un détail attire mon attention. Sur le dessus, je savais que Tom y avait fait graver son prénom. Mais je n'avais regardé ce qu'il y avait derrière...**

Ich werde dich nie vergessen

Moi nan plus je ne t'oublierai jamais Tom... **murmure-je.**

**Le train démarre, on quitte Londres. Retour en France, à la vie réelle. Les larmes aux yeux, le cœur en miettes et des souvenirs plein la tête... Le rêve est terminé.**

* * *

Et voilà, suite et fin de Week-End Londonien !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, et ce dernier chapitre

Bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement joyeux...

En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire

Et particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews

Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2009 !

On se retrouvera sûrement pour une nouvelle fiction :)

B'sous à tous !

VTK


End file.
